battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
Spitfire
The Spitfire was an aircraft of the Royal Air Force used during World War II. It was designed as a high-performance short-range interceptor fighter, but was adapted to fill many roles. The Spitfire appears in Battlefield 1942 and Battlefield V. A stylized Spitfire appears in Battlefield Heroes as the Royal Plane. Battlefield 1942 The Spitfire is a vehicle featured in Battlefield 1942 and is the British Army, British Commandos, and Free French Forces main fighter aircraft. It has space for one player, who pilots the aircraft. It has two weapons available, its machine guns with 900 rounds of ammunition, and single bombs, with 15 units available. It spawns at the main British base. It is replaced by the P-51 Mustang when the US Army is playable on European maps. As with other fighter aircraft, the Spitfires role is mostly to support ground troops and to hunt enemy fighters and bombers. Its machine guns are very effective against lighter targets, such as aircraft and cars, and its single bomb can aid greatly in destroying enemy armor. A bomb is also efficient against emplacements, as a single well-placed bomb can destroy any anti-aircraft gun, defgun or heavy machine gun position. The Spitfires is especially fast and maneuverable, which makes it the optimal choice for dogfighting. The Spitfires prime weakness is its weak armor. Anti-aircraft guns rip through it in just a few shots. The Spitfire requires a certain degree of skill to use effectively. It is a direct equivalent to the Wehrmacht and Royal Italian Army's Bf 109. Appearences *Battle of Britain *Operation Battleaxe *El Alamein *Gazala *Monte Santa Croce *Operation Baytown *Essen *Raid on Agheila *Telemark Gallery Spitfire.back side BF1942.png|Rear side of the British Spitfire in Europe. Spitfire.front side BF1942.png|Front side of the British Spitfire in Europe. Spitfire.left side BF1942.png|Left side of the British Spitfire in Europe. Spitfire.right side BF1942.png|Right side of the British Spitfire in Europe. Spitfire.Africa front BF1942.png|British Africa Spitfire front Spitfire.Africa rear BF1942.png|British Africa Spitfire rear Spitfire.Italy front BF1942.png|British Italian front Spitfire front Spitfire.Italy rear BF1942.png|British Italian front Spitfire rear Spitfire.Free French Front BF1942.png|Free French Spitfire front Spitfire.Free French rear BF1942.png|Free French Spitfire front Spitfire.cockpit BF1942.png|Cockpit of the Spitfire Spitfire.3rd person front BF1942.png|Third person view front Spitfire.3rd person rear BF1942.png|Third person view rear 15-wUduEbQS464.jpg Battlefield Heroes The Royal Plane is a vehicle featured in Battlefield Heroes for the Royal Army and is the counterpart to the National Plane. Its main body paint is a woodland camouflage, with a shark mouth on the bottom of its nose. It has a roundel on its side, similar to the one used by the Royal Air Force on its planes, as well as large white stars on the wings, similar to those used by the United States Army Air Force during World War II. The plane can hold three players, one pilot and two passengers. The pilot flies the plane and fires the two machine guns of the plane while the passengers sit on the wings and use their personal weapons to attack enemy infantry and vehicles. Against tanks, the plane's machine guns are very effective from all sides, as the machine guns do not overheat, resulting in the pilot being able to continually fire. Gallery Royal Plane side.png|Side view Battlefield V The Spitfire is featured in Battlefield V, first appearing in the Battlefield 5 Official Reveal Trailer as well as in promotional renders. The Spitfire is the standard, single seat fighter aircraft of the British faction. Singleplayer Enemy Spitfires appear during the 1943 section of the prologue My Country Calling, acting as escort fighters for the Blenheim bomber formation. The player, controlling German Bf 109 pilot Yellow-Seven, can engage and shoot down several British fighters before they themselves are shot down by a Spitfire. The aircraft also appears in the ending cutscene of the war story Under No Flag, attacking the German mechanized force. A lone Spitfire performs a ground-attack mission during the first chapter of Tirailleur, which protagonist Deme Cisse comments on. Spitfires also appear in the ending sequence of Basic Training. Combined Arms In the scripted sequence following a successful Combined Arms mission, a Spitfire will fly over the squad extraction zone. Mutliplayer Two variants of the aircraft are available in multiplayer - the Spitfire Mk VA and Spitfire Mk VB. Germany's equivalent is the Bf 109. Non-playable Spitfires can be seen circling over the Town Hall flag on Operation Underground. Spitfire Mk VA The Spitfire Mk VA is the default unlocked aircraft for the British faction, armed initially with is armed with four .303 MGs, and equipped with Spotting Flares and Emergency Repair. Its initially light armament can be strengthened at Specializations rank 1, with the addition of an extra four .303 MGs or secondary armament of two 20mm Hispano autocannons. Through Specializations the multirole Mk VA can receive enhancements to its dogfighting capabilities with variant-unique performance upgrades such as the Radar Package and Reinforced Wings, or specialize as a light ground-attack aircraft with 250 lb Bombs. Spitfire Mk VB The Spitfire Mk VB is equipped with dual 20mm Hispano autocannons at default, as well as Spotting Flares and Emergency Repairs, and is unlocked at rank 11. The variant's stock armament of dual autocannons improves its performance against high health aircraft such as Stukas and Ju-88As, which can be further augments with an extra pair of .50 cals or Increase Rate Of Fire specializations. Its abilities against enemy fighters and ground targets can be bolstered by a secondary weapon set of four .303 MGs or eight RP-3 rockets, while Maintenance Drills allow for rapid regeneration. The remainder of specializations can also be found in the Mk VA's upgrade tree. Gallery Battlefield V - Reveal Screenshot 8.png Battlefield V - Reveal Screenshot 7.png BF5 Spitfire Pre-Alpha.png|The Spitfire during the Pre-Alpha BF5 Spitfire cockpit Pre-Alpha.png|First person pilot view Battlefield V Open Beta Spitfire MK VA.png|Spitfire MK VA in The Company menu Battlefield V Open Beta Spitfire MK VB.png|Spitfire MK VB in The Company menu spitfireAdesert.jpg|Spitfire Mk. VA "Mediterranean Desert" Category:Vehicles of Battlefield 1942 Category:Fixed-wing Aircraft Category:Vehicles of Battlefield Heroes Category:Vehicles of Battlefield V